narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Assassination Attempt on Caspian X
The Assassination Attempt on King Caspian X of Narnia was the spontaneous attack led by the Dwarf traitor Nikabrik, on the to-be-king's life at Aslan's How. Description A Werewolf and a Hag also assisted in the spur-of-the-moment murder, apparently as an attempt to not only kill Caspian, but also to resurrect the White Witch. They tried to convince Caspian that Jadis could help win the war, and that her kind don't usually die. When Caspian refused, they turned against him and attempted to kill him. Fortunately, Edmund and Peter Pevensie, as well as the Dwarf Trumpkin, stumbled into the room, having overheard the calamity. Caspian's loyal friends, Doctor Cornelius and Trufflehunter, were already in the room when the sudden outburst occurred. The werewolf went right for Caspian, who was able to get the beast off with the help of Peter and Edmund, and apparently kill it. Trumpkin decapitated the Hag, and the candlelight was put out, leaving either Peter or Edmund to have killed Nikabrik (in the dark) who had attacked Trufflehunter. After a long silence, a match was lit, and it was found that the three attackers had been killed, and that Caspian's allies were unharmed, other than Caspian himself who received some minor werewolf injuries. In the Disney movie version of ''Prince Caspian'', the event is depicted much differently. For starters, Caspian meets the Pevensies and Trumpkin long before the assassination attempt, and in this version the event is not as much a direct attempt on Caspian's life as it is a struggle to either resurrect or prevent the resurrection of Jadis, the White Witch. It begins with Caspian right after the Battle of Miraz's Castle and his altercation with Peter, during which Peter stated that neither he nor his father had any right to rule Narnia. Feeling distraught and enraged, both from his run-in with Peter and having just learned that his uncle had murdered his father, Caspian was then approached by Nikabrik who suggested that since the Pevensies had failed to free Narnia, maybe he could take back the throne through an alternative method. He took Caspian further into the How, where the stone table lay, and the werewolf and hag approached them from out of the darkness, apparently in cahoots with Nikabrik. The hag, preying on Caspian's anger over Miraz, convinced him that they could guarantee his uncle's death and more, after which he agreed. Using Jadis' wand, the hag then created an icy wall in the cavern, from which a spirit-like image of Jadis appeared. Caspian was horrified at first, after learning what he had unwittingly agreed to, but Jadis was somehow able to charm him into bringing her back to life by having him merely grant her some of his blood. thumb|Jadis' resurrected form. Caspian is visibly entranced, and the palm of his hand is cut for the blood offering. Suddenly, the Pevensies and Trumpkin run into the room to stop the ceremony. The lights are not extinguished in this version, so it is obvious who kills what villains as the fight breaks out. Trumpkin fights his fellow dwarf Nikabrik, and he is almost killed by him, but Lucy saved him by attacking Nikabrik's hand with her dagger, though Nikabrik was able to disarm Lucy and attempt to kill her. Trumpkin came to her rescue, though, by killing Nikabrik from behind, though it was clear he was distraught with doing this. Peter dispatched the Hag and Edmund slayed the Werewolf, though, Peter himself became enchanted by the ghostly Jadis, as he slowly lowered his sword. Finally, Edmund broke the trance of the others by approaching the ice wall from behind and shoving the tip of his sword through it, stabbing it through Jadi's chest, and thus smashing the entire wall to pieces and destroying the spirit-Jadis. Category:Conflicts